


Crew Reports

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and Kathryn commiserate about paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"God, I hate reading these reports," grumbled Kathryn as her first officer handed her a stack of padds.

"Well, I hate writing them," he answered, "so it's only fair."

She raised an eyebrow as she set them on the table. "Would you at least help me procrastinate for a bit?"

"Gladly." His hand reached out to cup her cheek and slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

"That's not…exactly…what I had in mind," she mumbled against his mouth.

"I'll write myself up in the next report," he promised.

"Deal," she agreed before kissing him again.


End file.
